Falling in love and breaking the curse
by Boohbahs eat children
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. but I'm bad at wrting so that's no suprise. The rating is for language only. And minor referances to adult situations. R&R And enjoy. Kyoru. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.

Thouru looked at the boy she loved. She sighed as she continued to make dinner. She had been thinking a lot recently about what would happen. Would Kyo beat Yuki in time? Would he be locked up forever? Sadness overwhelmed her. She was so unlike herself and she hated to be, but with only a year left for Kyo, and Yuki was still much stronger, the future looked dull. Kyo Sohoma, who didn't even know how much she cared, was going to be locked away, because of her. She began to cry. She stopped herself just in time to save a wonderful looking fish from burning. "Got to be strong Thouru.", she told herself, "Everything will be okay." But in her heart, she knew there was no hope, unless…. She broke the curse. Then, Akito wouldn't be god. Then, Kyo might be able to go free. Then… then maybe she could tell him she loved him.

Tohru placed the wonderful smelling salmon on the table. Yuki and Shigure came and sat down. No Kyo. Thouru sighed again. "Honda san don't worry about Kyo he's just in a bad mood.", Shigure piped up

"I guess you're right.", she said She finished her dinner and reheated the fish for Kyo who was on the roof.

Tohru. She didn't even know. He couldn't tell her. Not before, not now, not ever. Now Akito, the wicked bitch, would lock him away from all he cared for. He cried silently and turned away from the approaching Thouru. He wouldn't let her see him this way. He dried his eyes and calmed himself down. There she was. "Kyo kun, I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some dinner.", she said

"Thanks.", he said

Thouru sat there and watched him eat. She seemed to have something on her mind.

"What?", he asked

"Nothing.", she said

"Just tell me.", he said, this time with a bit of impatience in his voice.

"I-I….I can't say."

"Why not?"

"I waited to long. It would be better if I didn't say this now."

"What?", he asked now extremely alert

"I-I….Kyo kun I love you.", she said witch was followed by a very bright blush.

"What?", he asked surprised

"N-nothing. I should go back in now, it's cold."

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

Thouru just stood there. She sat by him again. He could tell that he was as red as she had just been. He looked at her. She was crying.

Thouru started to cry. The boy she loved, loved her back and there was nothing they could do. One year was all they had now. She opened her eyes only to see tears falling from Kyo's eyes as well. The sat there looking at each other crying. She wanted desperately to hold him in her arms and protect him. She could tell he wanted to do the same for her. She moved over too him and got an idea. She placed an oven mitt she was still carrying with her between them and she hugged him. No poof. He hugged her back. And they stayed that way.

The next morning, Shigure was surprised to find that Kyo and Thouru had fallen asleep in each other's arms with an oven mitt keeping them apart. He smiled and knew he should wake them, but he didn't have the heart. They were just so cute. He got an evil grin on his face and pulled out a camera.

Click, click, click. Those were the noises Kyo woke up to. He found that Thouru was asleep holding onto him and all that kept him from transforming was and oven mitt. He looked up to see Shigure with a camera. He carefully laid Thouru on the ground and pulled Shigure into the house.

Thouru woke up to the banging of pots and pans and a certain novelist who was singing the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song and yelling an occasional ouch. Also a Kyo who was yelling _shut up_ at the top of his voice and also, _give me that camera you stupid dog. _Thouru sighed and was confused as to why she was on the roof. Then her memories returned. She blushed. Kyo had obviously managed to get the camera from Shigure because all the noise stopped and Kyo came back to the roof with a camera shaped lump in his pocket.

Thouru smiled at him, stood up and gave him a kiss like she had always wanted to. A year was a pretty long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.

Two month later. (11 months to go)

Kyo and Thouru had been dating and going at a quick but steady pace. Two weeks into the first month they had set aside a pillow to keep Kyo from transforming. At the end of the month, they were still happy.

By the middle of the second month Kyo bought her a ring. A week later they were married (they had a private wedding). At the end of the month, well I'll leave out the details of their two week honey moon. All of them except, Thouru Honda was pregnant.

"Let me get that.", Kyo offered

"Thank you Kyo koi.", Thouru replied

They were making dinner, and a wonderful chocolate cake for dessert. They were still very much in love and recently, they began to worry about Akito. What would she do? That's why they were keeping the baby a secret. And just in case anyone might spill the beans, they were keeping it secret from everyone. Not just the wicked bitch.

"Kyo koi?", Thouru asked

"Hmm?"

"How will we keep it a secret. Someone is bound to notice."

"We'll do the best we can."

Thouru smiled. Kyo smiled too and kissed her head as he went to put the cake in the oven.

Shigure was getting curious. The diamond cat ring had not left Thouru's finger and she was spending a lot of time with Kyo. They disappeared for a little over two weeks without so much as a phone call, and came back like nothing happened. And then there was a matter that could not be ignored. Thouru was getting round. He ridiculed Kyo, but still. There was a lot of doubt, but more proof. Shigure had figured in his head, exactly what happened. They got married. He thought. She's….pregnant. Was his second thought. And he knew he was right too.

Seven months later (2 months to go.)

For seven months Thouru got rounder witch only confirmed Shigure's suspisions.

"Kyo.", Thouru said waking him up (she snuck in from her room just to say this)

"Yes.", he replied

"Kyo children of the zodiac are born two months early, right?"

"Yeah. Wh-" ,but he cut himself off., "Now?", he asked

Thouru nodded and with that Kyo snuck out of the house with Thouru and carried her to the hospital. (It was 1:00 in the morning)

Kyo sat with Thouru with his eyes closed holding her had. She screamed and after an hour of pain for her, The doctor announced that they had a daughter. And Thouru smiled as their child opened her beautiful eyes the same color as Kyo's.

"Kyo?", Thouru asked

"Yes?"

Thouru said nothing and looked at the beautiful child in her arms.

"I know what you want to call her.", he said, "It's fine with me."

"Kyoko.", Thouru said smiling at her This precious baby who looked so much like her father. Kyo kissed Thouru and the baby good night, they had to stay for a day, but that was fine with all three of them. Kyo snuck back to the House to plant a note so Shigure and Yuki wouldn't worry. He Came back and fell asleep in a chair next to her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.

One month later (1 month to go)

Kyo and Thouru had to lie about the baby witch was easy since the note had said some poor woman was outside with a little baby and she wasn't a capable mother. They were thinking more and more about the dooms that lie ahead. Thouru became quiet and Kyo became edgy and protective. They spent every waking moment together and everyone else seemed to notice.

"Thouru, why do you have a kid?", asked Arisa alarmed

"A woman gave the baby to me and I felt horrible."

"I see.", Hanajima said sensing Thouru and Kyo's guilt

Kyo looked at Thouru and nodded his head. He walked down the hall out of earshot.

"Umm. That's not really true. She's mine."

"YOURS?", Arisa asked shocked

Thouru nodded

"And who else does this baby belong too?", asked Hanajima still calm but very alert

"Kyo.", she said

"KYON?"

"So you and Kyo are…?"

"We got married."

"And no photos?"

"Yes, why weren't we invited ?."

"We have to keep it secret."

"Why?"

"Something to do with Kyo?"

Thouru nodded and began to cry. "In a month, that's all we have left is a month. Then Akito is going to lock him away forever and I don't know what to do!" Thouru sobbed and, Kyo seeing this walked over and put a comforting arm over her shoulder. Thouru shoved one of the baby's stuffed cats in between them and she hugged Kyo and cried on him.

"Kyon what did you do?", asked Arisa

"Why is this Akito going to lock you away?", asked Hanajima

Kyo shook his head, "Because she feels Thouru stole the family away, like all of her power has been taken by Thouru, and she's absolutely right."

Then Thouru lifted her head and said, "And since it's a secret, I have to raise Kyoko alone."

Both Arisa and Hanajima had begun to cry and they said in unison, "We'll help you Thouru. We won't let you do this alone."

They all cried. Kyo walked a few steps away and cried alone. His beloved Thouru would have her friends at least, but He would die of loneliness. He let the tears come just as the three girls a few steps away were doing and all of them stopped in unison, dried their eyes and changed the subject. It was all they could do.

However many days this is (1 day left)

Kyo looked at the two-month old baby his wife held. Than at his wife. He would miss them. Akito, the wicked bitch. He hoped to himself, when Akito dies I hope she dies painfully and knows that everyone hates her. He meant it too. That day everyone was careful around Kyo. Kagura came and didn't pulverize him just hugged him and said a surprising thing, "Kyo, I'm sorry. I guess I lost to her huh." Kyo nodded and hugged her Momiji came by to say goodbye, and Hatori brought and Kisa and Hiro along. All of them seemed to know that it was Kyo's child. In two hours of Ayame's visit Shigure knew and so did Yuki. Hatsaharu knew and so did Rin and Kureno. (did I get the names?) Kyo slept that night dreaming not of a cage. But of what he would leave behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.

The next day Kyo kissed his wife and his child and walked out the door. He walked straight to the main house and Akito led him to his cage. "Now that little hussy can't have you. All I need to do now is keep Yuki away from her.", Akito said

"First Akito, I'd like to say, you…..are a bitch. Second, Yuki has a girlfriend who is not Thouru. Third, Even if I can't see her, I will never forget Thouru Honda. And nothing you do could ever change that."

Akito went berserk, "I WON'T HAVE YOU SAY THAT HUSSY'S NAME IN MY PRESENCE! FUCK HER AND FUCK YOU! YOU WERE TOO WEAK TO BEAT YUKI AND NOW YOU'RE WHERE YOU BELONG! MONSTERS BELONG IN CAGES KYO AND THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! I'LL BET THE HUSSY JUST FELT SORRY FOR THE PATHETIC MONSTER! HOW COULD ANYONE EVER EVEN LIKE SUCH A HORRID CREATURE!"

Had Kyo not been in a cage he would be dead.

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way your wicked bitchiness, but I refuse to stop saying Thouru Honda's name in YOUR presence. You may be god in the curse Akito, but you sure are a fucked up evil piece of crap."

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE A PATHETIC MONSTER HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY! AND YOU SAID HER NAME, DON'T SAY THAT WHORE'S NAME! DON'T YOU EVER INSULT ME! I AM BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE KYO AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT! NEVER SAY HER NAME AGAIN!"

"THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA! THOURU HONDA!"

"HOW DARE YOU! DON'T SAY THAT BITCHES NAME! "

"FUCK YOU AKITO!"

Akito seemed to have run out of things to say. She left the prison room and said just before she closed the door, "Fuck you too."

Kyo smiled even in this dark cold place, he could smile. He had out screamed Akito. And He knew that Akito had been bluffing all of these years. Kyo was loved and he had a heart and a soul and as for Akito herself, Akito, he thought, is the most insignificant remain of the excrement of the universe. And Thouru was the exact opposite and Even Akito could not stop him from loving Thouru or Thouru from loving him. And Thouru, is not a hussy. He thought and then he just sat with his eyes closed and waited. He knew something would happen. It was a ways off, but eventually in this place, something would happen.

One month later (1 month in prison)

Kyo sat there as he did every day hating Akito and loving Thouru and Kyoko. If Kyoko was a kitten, she would be old enough to look after herself, but, Kyo wouldn't have allowed it anyway. But that day, what he was waiting for, happened. Something happened. Akito walked in to the room carrying something wrapped up in blankets.

"The secret is out monster, you daughter is going to be joining you now. Don't worry about your hussy wife either, She can live with her memories as long as she leaves the house and never talks to any of us more than she has to. This thing is worthless to me, but I figured that maybe you could take care of it until it is of use to me. Have fun Kyo, oh and by the way, the hussy sends her love." Akito put the baby in the cage and walked off laughing.

"Kyoko don't worry.", Kyo said, "Everything will be okay."

"No.", said the three month old, "I want daddy fwee.", and with that she pointed at the lock of the cage and a click echoed. Kyo walked to Akito's room. Akito looked shocked.

"I checked the blankets how?", Akito asked

"Akito, you are the most insignificant remain of the excrement of the universe. And I think it's time for you to step down. God in the curse doesn't possess you. She is. And you know what else, if you try anything else, I'll kill you. But before you do, I believe Kyoko, the true god of the curse would like to say something.", he said

"Hatowi, ewas her memowy.", And in those baby talk words Hatori came in shocked and looked at Kyoko.

"Okay.", he said and he did. All of it.

"Weplace them with utter wones latew.", Kyoko said

Hatori just looked at Kyo. "What are you waiting or Kyo, I believe Thouru is still packing at the house, hurry before she leaves.", and with that Hatori left the room, and Kyo ran straight to Shigure's house and greeted the most wonderful person in the universe with a kiss.

Ten years later (Kyoko is 10)

The curse was broken when Akito was revealed a false zodiac member and Kyoko took her rightful place as head of the family. A banquet was thrown in her honor, and this time, the cat could come too. (so could the onigiri)

Akito's memories were replaced with memories of living in an apartment, with her pet goldfish and boyfriend Steve.

Kyo and Thouru lived happily after that and had a little boy as well, they named him after Kazuma.

Yuki and his girlfriend also had two children, both boys.

Hatori fell in love with a girl named Suzan

Kagura and her boyfriend Mitch have several cats and one little girl.

Shigure wrote and sold several hundred more novels and married his editor.

Ayame was there for Yuki at the right time, He's single, but he lives with Yuki.

Ritsu married Mina Fink, his psychiatrist and now runs one of Ayame's shops.

Momiji and Momo now know that they are siblings. His mother remembered and this time she accepted him.

Kisa and Hiro are dating. They are very happy together, and they will be married in three days.

Hatsaharu and Rin (?) got married and Rin (?) is three months pregnant.

Kureno (?) and Arisa are married no children yet. However, they do have a farm.

Hanajima became a fortuneteller, has several books out, and has a boyfriend named Yuki who shall remain nameless.

Megumi has become very popular and has a girlfriend. He also has a part time job working with his sister.

The Yuki fan club ended after Yuki got a girlfriend. And they now worship a rock band called the princes. Motoko married the lead singer. Minami married the drummer.

Most of these characters didn't appear in the fic but I don't care I thought you might want to know. Geez. I don't think any of this happened in the manga. None. God. I'm so sorry if you read the epilogue. It's really dumb. Pulls Ritsu I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO SUFFER THROUGH MY POINTLESS RAMBLINGS! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WOOOORLLLLLLLDDDDD! SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

(Julia walks in calmly)

doink

Thank you Julia.


End file.
